Closed torous tires are well known in the art. These heretofore known tires were generally restricted to use on split type rims owing to the fact that the rim walls of the tire would often be damaged by tools utilized for prying the tire over outer flanges of a drop center rim. As is further known in the art, drop center rims are of unitary construction and therefore have increased strength, durability, are easier to manufacture, and therefore are more desirable for use with a closed torous tire.